Edward as a poet
by Tigsham
Summary: Edwards life has been both harsh and great, these are some poems that are inspired by the things he indured. Please R&R, i do not own the characters, just the poems.
1. Chapter 1

Compassionate Truth 

A symapthetic view on life,

filled with ages of hurt and regression,

always finding the upside of down.

Following the pain of a soul to justice,

As distant as a depths of the heart,

As close as the touch of the wind.

An eternal pain and past hurts,

continue to repeat themselves,

But the cycle soon to be broken.

The one truth followed by honesty,

The one trust followed by love,

To never hurt or bring sadness.

To ask for forgiveness in a world of hurt,

Never again bring this sadness to this world,

Only love and help,

and never again let the feelings resurface.


	2. Chapter 2

Forever Trust 

As darkened thoughts reside,

gather the scattered peices of the unknown,

mend the forsaken scars of time.

Stalking thoughts of forgotten memories

are shattered by a solitary pale angel.

As the fallen angel gazes coressingly,

I am indebted to the sympathetic soul for eternity,

And I hold a promise closer than a thousand years of knowledge,

Not to be lost by the misery or sorrows of other,

But to be held, forever, enligthend by endless truth


	3. Chapter 3

Drawn to the center

Only seen by a certain array of light,

Covered by shells and masks of old.

Awakening my sleeping heart,

Hidden in the darken thoughts of reality,

Tempted by the pity shown by a solitaire Angel,

To bring alive my true dreams

Like the gentle flow of water

Not shedding tears of what may be or what will happen,

Escaping the fears of pain and lies

Envy holds no bounds to either

Threads of love glow in the sunlight

Guided dearly by the moons first rays,

Sewn together by hope and trust of two hearts.


	4. Chapter 4

Retribution for a Lost Love

Blindness has left my sorrow soul

I have uncovered the forbidden mask of deceit

Life has become to cumbersome for me,

A woe of delirium has blessed me

As greed for love has consumed my condemned soul

Strife of sorrow imprisons me,

As I have feared, my darkest hour soon approaches

The moonlit path leads me to nowhere,

The silhouetted hour of happiness has ended

I scream in silence, as I look for a darkened corner

The hatred consumes your light heart,

Insomnia beckons me near,

Faith has no more feelings for me

As a shadowy figure looms in the dusk lit distance

A blessing becomes a burden of megrim and gloom

A reminition of forgotten pains and joys follow my dismayed soul

I attempt to redeem myself for ignorance

To follow the endless cycle of regret,

Finding happiness only subsides in pain


	5. Chapter 5

As snow falls on broken guardians

Shrouds cover a lost soul,

The Rose begs for forgiveness

While the Nightshade boasts in lies

Cold tears drift through a wondering heart

And Hollow circles devour shards of life

Guilty promises filter through selfish desire

As there poison pacify the stones of my making

As eyes of truth appear,

Storms rage in infinite glory

But her love chains me to new pillars of trust,

Her heart protects me,

Even as fatigue clouds my conscience mind.

As my dreams become reality,

The thorns of old are cast away,

As she is my soul, my love, and my life,

The one to cherish forever,

My one true eternal angel


	6. Chapter 6

Eternally Thankful

As the last of the day flees,

I am lost in the nostalgic memories of a forgotten soul

As your words are locked inside my head,

Like rain falling from the heavens

To put out the solace fire of old

And bring forth the Ashes of a new beginning.

Touching my delicate heart,

Like an ethereal phantom in my dream

To slay the feelings of

the sufferings of life,

The pain of the past,

And the fear of the unknown future,

and instead turn me alive inside.

Puzzled by the priceless intentions of my Ghost,

But you remind me that I am not to far to hold,

And that I am not alone, ever again.


	7. Chapter 7

Life of longing 

To place stimulation in a solace life style,  
The feeling of unreversable ignorance,  
surrounded by a shroud of unmovable pain,  
to covet the fear of forever sleep.  
Memorys infest a paranoid fool,  
As time is ravenous to a narssisitic imbecile,  
the life long stalking of death.  
But, the stagnate feelings are hypnotized,  
to lose the stalkin shadow of pain,  
leave my hurt behind, these feelings will be gone,  
to alleve the solitary shroud of forgoteness,  
let the schism of imaginary lies fall.  
As ive found the guide to the endless labrynth,  
the wispers of silence elude me no more.  
As I am now infused with compassion of love,  
I feel the anguish of pain no more,  
for I love and am forever loved,  
as the shards of life are imbeded in me,  
with the love of a perfect seraphim


	8. Chapter 8

Thoughtfully blessed 

A sleeping fallen angel has awaken,

Eves of her past fears and saddness reside,

ever so tired by her nostalgic broken dreams.

She comes not afraid but confident,

but lost and lonesome,

I guide her as she becomes my Guardian Angel.

Haunted by her nostalgic dreams,

and stranded by reality's gifts,

She tends my heart in its darkest hour.

Consumed neither by pride nor greed,

Her muddled mind fends for life,

It sings not a Eulogy, but a Ballad of Love.

She attempts to forget her memories of old,

I stand by her side,

fighting through the world of black and white.

I will never forget her,

Though eons of rain, and millions of summers pass,

my love will still hold true.

She is my eternal guardian,

I am forever in debt to her soul,

And she will never repress my love,

but caress my heart tenderly,

And love me with all her will,

only entwining closer to my heart,

She holds the eternal bond of love for me forever,

And she will be my angel forever,

as i love her with all my heart.


	9. Chapter 9

Ballad of a Fallen Angel

To carry the burden of a condemned soul  
Erase all the pain with a single love  
An ever going wish of belonging  
A want to find exhilaration in not dreams, but reality  
The fear of entrapment by the same imaginary error  
Never to be seen, but only place guilt on oneself  
But to see an Angel in the forebode of light  
Wisdom and courage inflames in her  
But the compassion in her heart of kindness  
Not yet to be seen by anyone but oneself  
When seen in his eyes, the immolation of himself  
And the Angel stares in the same retrospect  
As the thought of megrim and anguish mingles  
A benevolent of love and caring is seen  
Embroider with an eternal bond, and forever realized  
Only seen by an fool, but cherished forever  
As the Angel and oneself is filled with forever love  
Only a morbid dream may end this pleasure  
Not to be seen as a myth but an everlasting pleasure


	10. Chapter 10

Finally Found

As a stone cast into a sea of despair,

Only to be touched by deaths grip,

And to be saved by a **Cherub** love.

Thought to be a deceitful burden to all,

Seen as inferior, as a mistake never to be corrected.

But speckled with immense beauty,

Only seen by a moonlit specter,

Not to see the mistakes, the wrongs, the evil deeds,

But instead the accomplishments, wonder, and mystery.

Bestowed only with time, embedded with only pain,

But blessed with the love of a bizarre soul,

And never to be alone or hurt again.


	11. Chapter 11

Lost Soul 

As retribution pays itself in full  
a view of self-immolation, a grandeur of suicide  
tears of thoughtless regret  
betrayal and ignorance of myself  
recollection false hope and deceiving feelings  
echoes of oblivious shattered dreams  
surrounded by a shroud of eternal darkness  
regress on self-destructive dark desires  
feelings of hollow and emptiness  
megrim, my own parasitic sickness  
A gloomy vengeance on my past  
an optimistic view on a reckless morbid life-style  
grief and grievance plague me with unbinding end  
Only to love a fettered and solitary life  
I the belligerent imbecile... a lost angel


	12. Chapter 12

wings of time drift on while reality breaths in puzzles,  
talking of memories and lost mistakes,  
experience washes away oblivious times of fear and pain,  
shatterd dreams hurt like a sickness of greif,  
spoken in disgrace and frozen in time,  
illusionary feelings speak softly,  
while scared thoughts burn the soul,  
dwelling for the broken moment,  
knowing the bitter chills of today,  
an illusionary Eulogy sings with the moon,  
silent as the falling rain,  
remembering sensations hidden deep within,  
Judged only in black and white,  
the icy depths of yesterday reach out,  
While the tenderness of tommorrow walks,  
seen in the horizion shaded under the clouds,  
AS Golden moments hide in life,  
masking there wounderous sensations,  
in voices of the least suspected,  
As fate brings the slightest hopes to reality,  
Truth fetters love with caring intent,  
Thinking only of what the future may bring. 


	13. Chapter 13

Blessed with love 

The feelings of extreme love,

as a star lit night in essentric glow,

like beams of the moon

finding there path to the earth.

not to be an exploit of lust or envy

and extreme tenderness in the soul

Like the stone of Prometius,

never un yeilding and oblivious.

The feeling of moringings first sunlight,

the somber lethargic beams striking the orchids faces.

Two hearts entwined in affection,

with grace and charisma to guide them,

endlessly, always closer to each other.

Never to be crushed by the whim of hate,

or seen in the eyes of a tyrant,

to be persictued by all those who envy it.

As crystal clear as a midsummer night in the full moons light,

but as murky as the depths of the deepest sea.

Not to be carried as a burden, or a mistake,

that can be touched by the darkest grips of death.

To be remembered as a triumph, not a defeat.

To look into the mirror and see the refelction of an angel,

the angel brought only by a miracle, the one true love.

Never to regret or run away in fury, but to hold everlasting,

seen in extreme depths of the soul,

to only be unlocked like a puzzle.

This feeling only to be shared with the one true soul,

your perfect seraphim, your flawless emerald


	14. Chapter 14

Forever Atonement

As I wander mindlessly

Through a maze of endless pain

Like a forgotten child,

I am guided by a silhouette of an angelic being.

She soothes my darken thoughts,

Not with a sorrowful dirge, but a comforting melody,

As her atonement turns moments into pleasure,

I would not want it any other way.

The fleeting images of happiness are no more,

Nor are they arcane to my soul,

But they are a reality deeply imbedded in me.

Megrim begs me no more,

Its eternal pain is now an illusion,

The familiar shadow Precious moments fade,

Never trusting its complications.

She cures my fumbling confidence,

Overwhelming memories of failure is relieved

I wait with her to the end of time,

As she watches over my forgotten heart.


End file.
